


Serein

by Junnesejer



Series: The Lost Boys (1987) [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Queenie is a punk, She will show up in my main story, Side Story, The Witch House Bookstore, Vampires, beta reader wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnesejer/pseuds/Junnesejer
Summary: This is kind of runoff of my other story 'Back in 1987' kind of if Nimue was born in the 70s and met the boys, probably before the movie takes place but, I wrote it because I've didn't know what to write for chapter 13





	Serein

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of runoff of my other story 'Back in 1987' kind of if Nimue was born in the 70s and met the boys, probably before the movie takes place but, I wrote it because I've didn't know what to write for chapter 13

** _ Noun Metorology. _ **

_ Fine rain falling after sunset from a sky in which no clouds are visible. _

* * *

It was raining on the day their eyes first met. It was only in passing, Nimue was staring up at the sky, a hand reached out as the fine drops of water fell, the sun had recently set, meaning the creatures in the night were free to walk without worry of harm. 

David and his boys tend to wake seconds before the sunset, stretching and getting ready for their night of fun and partying, or at least their version of it. Once the evening fell, the lost boys were on their bikes, howling in joy as they rode to the boardwalk. Their night began with them being a terror to passersby and the security that didn't do their job. 

Nimue was finishing up her shift at the bookstore her Grandmother owned when she heard the roars of motorcycles pass her by,_ 'The Witch House Bookstore _' wasn't on the boardwalk. It was between Hudson's Bluff and Santa Carla's boardwalk, and it was in a weird location slightly obscured by the surrounding trees. Since it was in between Nimue and her Grandmother often either saw or heard the well known Lost Boys as they passed. 

It was Ostara or the Spring Equinox, March 21st so shortly after spring break began for the teens and children alike in Santa Carla, the boardwalk would be full, meaning Nimue could roam free without the ample warning from her superstitious Grandmother. Nimue waited until the sound of motorcycles became drowned out by the screams of joy and laughter that came of the boardwalk before the redhead followed the street that the boys took. 

Nimue was walking to the boardwalks infamous diner, infamous because it was one of the few places the Lost Boys went to if it wasn't Chinese it was the diner. The only reason Nimue went to the restaurant was for their vanilla milkshakes and curly fries. 

The redhead pulled the diner door open, the light ring of the bell above notified Queenie, the yellow-haired waitress to her arrival, Queenie was Nimue's best friend, a punk with an odd love for the Wiccan lifestyle, the punkette was also a daily visitor to the bookstore. 

"Hey, Girly!" The punkette loudly called over, one hand waving gaining the called out girls attention.

Queenie was dressed in the typical blue diner waitress dress with the white apron. The only style changes the punkette made was the layered ripped tights, spiked choker with matching bracelets. She was standing next to a table of teenage love birds, clearly busy with an order. Nimue smiled and waved as she walked over to the diner bar and sat on a free stool. 

"Could I get my usual please?" Nimue asked the older waitress as she passed by. Most of the workers here knew Nimue and her order almost by heart. 

"Sure thing Nim." 

Not long after Nimue's order was placed in front of her, the sunflower haired punkette took her unscheduled break to sit with her friend. 

"How's Granny?"

"She's fine- Stop stealing my fries Queenie," Nimue slapped at her friend's hand, making Queenie stick her tongue out in a childish manner before eating the stolen fry. 

"'m surprised Granny let you out at night," Queenie teased, "Fraid you'd end up on a poster?"

"Queenie," The redhead let out a warning as she sent a half-hearted glare at her friend. "My Grandmother has her reasoning for not wanting me out at night." Her tone left no room for debate, effectively ending the conversation. 

"Can't a girl want to hang out with her friend." The punkette had a pout on her face as she mumbled under her breath.

"We hang out-"

"Only during the day! It's not like we go to the same school or have the same job."

"Queenie.." 

"Nah Nim 's cool." Queenie got off the stool, gave the redhead a side hug as she went back to work, leaving Nimue to eat alone. 

The redhead was halfway finished with her milkshake when the door swung open, making the diner go a bit quiet. Turning to peak at the door, the Lost Boys walked in. Their leader, a tall, platinum blond fellow named David, walked up to a booth table Dwayne, Paul and Marko following behind. 

A group of younger teens occupied the table. Nimue couldn't see much, but David must have given a look or something or the sort because the teens abandoned the table, leaving it for David and his boys. David took a seat first, getting more so in the middle of the booth, leaving the others to seat around him. Making it clear the David was the leader. 

"Damn teens." The older waitress that took Nimue's order hissed, the older women often had to deal with the Lost Boys, seeing as most of her younger waitresses had a love-hate relationship for the gangs, yes they preferred them for the surf nazis. The waitress left the bar, moving to the table with the Lost Boys. 

Nimue watched as she left, eyes flickering to the group before returning to her meal, finishing quickly before slapping some money for her meal on the bar. The redhead stood and walked over to Queenie, who had an arm full of plates and the other a drink. 

"I'm heading out, call me when you get home." With that, she left the diner, stopping as the door closed behind her. Drops of rain stopping her from continuing, there weren't any clouds, no thunder, no chill in the air.

"Rain?" Muttering to herself, tilting her head up as she held her hand out, the fine droplets of water pulling onto her open palm. It was light, but it odd, turning to look at the window, meaning to catch her friend, but instead her eyes connected with David. 

The platinum blond smiled, tilting his head slightly in a polite gesture, the sort of friendly smile you might see a throughout the day, however, there was a curious gleam in his sterling blue eyes. 

Nimue gave a slight smile back as she turned away and walked down the street that led to her Grandmothers bookstore, _ 'The Witch House Bookstore _'. Unbeknownst to Nimue, this wouldn't be the last time David, and she eyes would connect. 

Unbeknownst to her, Queenie would have a conversation with the Lost Boys. 

Unbeknownst to her, David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko would visit the bookstore her Grandmother owned. 

Unbeknownst to her, that her Grandmothers warnings about going out at night wouldn't matter. 


End file.
